On Pins and Needles
by Neonz
Summary: The idea of getting their yearly vaccinations together seemed like a good idea at first, but Applejack quickly realizes that most of her friends do not take getting prodded very well. Doctor Stable enlists her help, and together they take on the challenge of immunizing all of the mane six. / Two-shot


It was a seemingly normal morning at Sweet Apple Acres. Big Mac and Applejack were dutifully bucking their trademark fruit into wooden apple bins, but their daily routine was about to be disturbed; Applejack was due for a scheduled doctor's appointment in just a couple of minutes. Twilight had booked all six of them to get their yearly vaccinations at the same time (though had left needle-phobic Fluttershy unaware of the full extent of the plan). The studious unicorn had figured they could make a day of it afterwards, perhaps go out and get a bite to eat, or visit the spa if Rainbow would allow them. Unfortunately, Applejack wasn't sure she'd be able to make any of the extra activities at the rate things were going.

"Shoot." Applejack sighed, a bit out of breath. She turned to her brother. "Ah'm gonna be late for the appointment… Do ya think y'all can handle the rest by yerselves?" She asked hopefully, though she knew what his answer would be.

Big Mac glanced around the yard to the apple-filled trees, unkept ground, and finally to Apple Bloom playing in an empty apple bucket. "…Nnnope."

Applejack frowned and trotted over to where her younger sister was hiding. "C'mon little missy." Applejack scolded as she fished a giggling Apple Bloom out of the large wooden bucket. "I need ya to help out Big McIntosh for me. Can y'do that?"

Apple Bloom tipped her head in confusion. "Why? Where're you goin'?"

"T'get mah shots." Applejack smirked as Apple Bloom's ears flattened in fear. "Heh, you have t'get them tomorrow at school, doncha? Don't be silly Apple Bloom; they're nothin' to be afraid of."

"Yeah, Ah know…" Apple Bloom said uncertainly. Applejack ruffled her sister's mane playfully, causing the little filly to smile again.

"Y'all will be fine. Now, Ah'll be back quick as Ah can, so ya need to hold down the fort 'til then. Got it?" Applejack asked. Apple Bloom gave a salute, then rushed to help Big Mac collect apples. Satisfied for the time being, Applejack headed off at a gallop.

Several minutes later, Applejack arrived at Twilight's library. Judging by the fact that all of her friends were already present (and that Twilight was raising an eyebrow at her in an irritated fashion), she was late.

Applejack panted as she closed the door behind her. "Sorry…" She breathed. "Chores…"

Fluttershy smiled warmly. "Oh, that's okay, Applejack." She said kindly. "We're not in a rush to go anywhere." The others shifted uncomfortably at her words, since unbeknownst to Fluttershy, they really were running a bit late. Technically they weren't lying to her, but Applejack still felt horrible about leaving Fluttershy in the dark, even if it was for her own good.

"Alright, well!" Twilight suddenly addressed the group. "I guess we should be off then!" Fluttershy looked a little confused, but the others were quick to rush out the door. Rainbow Dash hovered behind the group for once, and Applejack fell back to trot next to her.

"Scared, RD?" Applejack whispered with a grin.

Rainbow Dash looked down, surprised. "W-what? Me?" She asked, then rolled her eyes and waved a hoof dismissively. "As if! I'm the best athlete in Ponyville, what would I ever have to be afraid of?" The pegasus' wavering voice was enough to tell Applejack that she wasn't being truthful, but Applejack decided to let it slide.

Eventually, they all stopped outside of the Ponyville Clinic. Something in Fluttershy's brain clicked as she stared at the entrance, and her eyes widened in alarm. "Oh no… oh no no no no no." She whimpered, and all five of her friends had to block her from escaping back into town.

"Come on, darling." Rarity urged gently. "It's for your own good. And we can go get hooficures afterwards!"

"There's nothin' to worry about, sugarcube." Applejack insisted.

"And you get free candy!" Pinkie Pie sang. "Who doesn't love free candy?"

Fluttershy sighed and hung her head in defeat. "…I-I guess…" She said quietly, and allowed herself to be ushered into the waiting room.

Twilight let Nurse Redheart know that they were all there and ready, then went back to stand near her friends for a few minutes.

Eventually, Nurse Redheart came back out, smiling warmly. "Alright, one at a time. Who's going first?"

"Me, if that's alright with y'all." Applejack said, walking calmly over to the nurse. "Ah really do need t'get back to the farm…" Her friends stated mostly grateful agreements, and Applejack was left to follow the nurse down the hall.

"Now," Nurse Redheart said as they walked. "Doctor Stable is the one doing vaccinations today. He's very good at it."

Applejack thought for a few moments. She recognized that name as the doctor who looked after Rainbow Dash when she had injured her wing. "Sounds good." Applejack stated as she was led into a larger room.

"He'll be here in a moment." Nurse Redheart said, then departed back to the waiting room.

Applejack was left to look curiously around the room. It was rather large for a doctor's office, with a few tall bookcases and shelves filled with medical gear. She turned around as she heard somepony enter, and immediately recognized the caramel coat, dark brown mane, and heart monitor cutie mark as that of Doctor Stable. The unicorn was wearing his trademark white coat, glasses, and stethoscope.

Applejack smiled. "Howdy, Doc!" She greeted. Doctor Stable smiled briefly back at her before going to collect his equipment.

"Good morning… Applejack, was it?" He turned around questioningly, and Applejack nodded. "Excellent. Well, I'll try to make this quick. I'll be giving you the three yearly shots: tetanus, influenza, and equine encephalomyelitis."

"Encepha what now?"

"Encephalomyelitis. Have you ever heard of the sleeping sickness? This is a new vaccine for it."

Applejack's face softened in recognition. "Ah. Yes."

Doctor Stable smiled as he gestured for her to stand closer to him. She complied, and he used his magic to sanitize an area just above her left shoulder, causing it to glow pink. "Right," he continued. "The first two shots go on opposite sides at the base of the neck. The last goes near the top of your flank – we used to do this particular vaccination in the neck as well, but due to occasional complications caused by the multiple injections at a single site, it was reformulated to be administered in the flank." Using magic, he readied the first needle. "You'll feel a slight pinch." He warned before smoothly administering the injection.

Applejack indeed felt a slight pinch, though the tiny amount of pain was easily dismissible. She knew that it was more than worth it not to have to deal with any of the terrible illnesses they prevented. The doctor repeated the procedure on the other side of her neck without problem, but hesitated before giving her the injection in the flank.

"The one for encephalomyelitis might hurt a bit more than the other two. It may burn for a minute or so, but then it'll be all over." Doctor Stable explained. Applejack nodded, not concerned. He proceeded with the vaccination, which left an uncomfortable, though far from unbearable, burning sensation just above her cutie mark. It faded away after a few moments, and Applejack glanced backwards to see that it was already covered with a tiny orange bandage. Judging by the cabinets, they had bandages for every colour of the rainbow and then some.

Applejack smiled. "Thank you kindly, Doc." She said gratefully.

Doctor Stable waved her gratitude away with a smile. "Not at all. It's helpful to have such cooperative patients such as yourself. When you get back to the waiting room, could you tell Nurse Redheart to send another of your friends in? Have a great day, Applejack."

"Ah will Doc, and y'all have a great day as well." Applejack said with a tip of her hat, then departed back down the hallway.

When she emerged back into the waiting room, she was greeted with quite a scene.

"Fluttershy! Come on, please come out." Twilight begged. Applejack headed over to see Fluttershy cowering underneath the waiting room bench. Though her friends were trying their best to reason with her, Applejack doubted that Fluttershy had any intention of ever leaving the safety of her hiding place.

"Ma'am, please…" Nurse Redheart was standing there too, though it didn't appear to be helping matters any. The nurse glanced up as Applejack approached. "All done?" She asked. Applejack nodded. "Great. Who wants to go next?"

There was a pause before Twilight stepped forward. "I will."

"Alright, if you would just follow me then." Nurse Redheart said, then led Twilight away.

Applejack crouched down to get a better look at Fluttershy. "…How long has she been like this?" Applejack asked as Fluttershy nervously shrunk back.

"As soon as you left." Rarity explained with a sigh. "Honestly darling, it's not that bad. Applejack's fine, look!"

Fluttershy's eyes scanned Applejack's body for any sign of damage, and Applejack could see her eyes pause at all three of the bandages. The yellow mare's eyes widened in horror. "W-we have to get… t-three?!" Fluttershy gasped.

"What?! Three?!" Rainbow Dash asked, her head whipping around to look at Applejack as well. "I didn't sign up for three!" She yelled, shooting into the air and folding her front legs in defiance.

Applejack shared a glance with Rarity, both of them clearly thinking the same thing. "It's three every year…" Applejack said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "When's the last time you two've gotten vaccinated?"

"Uh…" Rainbow Dash said, slowly coming to the ground. "I-I don't need vaccinations!" She said gruffly. "I never get sick!"

"I don't like needles…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Yes, we understand that much..." Rarity said with a sigh.

Pinkie Pie suddenly zipped in, her arms loaded with lollypops. "Hey, look what I found!" She announced happily. "I took them when Nurse – uh oh." Pinkie Pie suddenly zipped off again, and Applejack looked up in confusion to see Nurse Redheart rushing back into the waiting room, looking worried.

"Somethin' wrong, nurse?" Applejack asked.

Nurse Redheart nodded. "Doctor Stable asked me to get you, Applejack. He needs a bit of help with Twilight… I tried my best, but…"

Applejack stepped forward, concerned. "Did somethin' happen t'her?"

"Oh, no," Nurse Redheart explained quickly. "She's just… well, you'll see." She said, then gestured Applejack onwards before noticing Pinkie Pie. "…Hey!"

Applejack took off at a brisk walk down the hallway. She couldn't imagine Twilight being nervous over something as silly as a needle… granted, Twilight _did _have a tendency to sweat the small stuff…

Applejack burst into the office to find Twilight balanced on top of one of the counters. She was peering curiously into the cabinets, and Doctor Stable was watching her with a bewildered expression.

"Twilight! What in blazes are ya doin'?" Applejack asked, making her way over to the counter Twilight was perched upon.

Twilight ignored her. "Doctor, what's this used for?" She pointed a hoof at some sort of medical contraption lodged inside of the cabinet.

Doctor Stable sighed. "That's a - "

"Oh wait!" Twilight turned and pointed at a different object. "What's this supposed to be?"

"That's a model of a pony liver."

Twilight stared at it for a few moments. "That's really small for a liver, isn't it?"

"It's not to scale, ma'am, now if you'd please step off of my counter -"

"And what's this - "

"TWILIGHT!" Applejack interrupted, staring incredulously at her friend as she finally turned around. "What are ya doin' up there?!"

"Oh," Twilight said sheepishly, finally stepping down. "I've never been really sick before, so I've never had the opportunity to see the inside of a doctor's office. At least, not in Ponyville. Sorry."

Doctor Stable trotted over to ready the vaccinations. "That's alright, Ms. Sparkle. Now, if you'd follow me over here…"

Twilight slowly followed the doctor's directions while still looking curiously around the office. Applejack sighed and trotted next to her to keep her moving forward.

Doctor Stable began using his magic to sanitize Twilight neck, just as he'd done with Applejack. "Now, I'll be administering three shots today - "

"What kind of a spell is that?" Twilight asked in amazement as the side of her neck glowed pink.

Doctor Stable paused. "Er, it's a sanitation spell. Now, as I was saying - "

"Wow! I've never heard of a sanitation spell before." She said, looking deep in thought. "Can you show me how to do that?"

Doctor Stable sighed. "Later, Ms. Sparkle." He levitated a needle in front of his eyes to inspect it, then flicked it with his hoof.

Twilight watched with interest. "You can just call me Twilight. And are you sure you're doing that right?"

"I'm a professional, Twilight…" Doctor Stable sighed. "Have you ever been diagnosed with an attention deficiency disorder?"

Twilight frowned. "No, but I have been diagnosed with OCD." Her own horn started glowing purple, and Applejack watched in disbelief as she attempted to take the needle from Doctor Stable's magical grasp. "Let me see that for a second."

"Ma'am, please!" Doctor Stable requested, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he fought against her. Twilight wasn't giving in. Thinking quickly, Applejack rushed up and slapped Twilight's horn with a hoof – it was the only method she knew of to stop a unicorn's magic. Twilight flinched, looking dazed, and Doctor Stable quickly took the opportunity to inject her.

Twilight glared at him. "You can't administer vaccinations in the neck so quickly! You could hit a major artery." Twilight was unaware that the other side of her neck and her flank were both glowing pink, and the doctor was quickly readying the last two needles. "I thought you as a medical professional would be aware of – Ow!" Twilight winced as Doctor Stable swiftly gave her the remaining two shots at the same time. With one final angry huff, Twilight left the office.

Applejack turned to the doctor apologetically. "Ah'm so sorry, Doc… Ah dunno what's gotten into her, but thank y'kindly."

Doctor Stable smiled, looking relieved that the ordeal was over. "I'm used to it. Could you tell Nurse Redheart to guide in the next patient? Thanks for your help, Applejack."

"Not a problem at all!" Applejack insisted, then left and headed back towards the waiting room.

Applejack passed Rarity and Nurse Redheart going in the opposite direction. Apparently she'd taken Twilight's reappearance as a signal to bring the next patient in. "Hey, Rarity." Applejack greeted, causing both Rarity and Nurse Redheart to hesitate. "Did you see Twilight? She was a bit… outta sorts."

Rarity sighed. "Yes, I suppose we're all a little nervous… I know it's quite silly, but…" Rarity trailed off and shuffled a hoof, looking embarrassed.

"Uh… would you like me to go with ya, Rarity?" Applejack asked.

Rarity perked up. "Oh, yes! I-I mean, well, if you're offering." She said with a grateful smile.

"Okay, you know where you go, Applejack." Nurse Redheart said, and turned away. "I think I'm needed back in the waiting room…"

"Good luck." Applejack said sincerely, then led Rarity back down the hallway to the doctor's office. "How's Fluttershy doin', Rarity?"

Rarity frowned. "Oh, the poor thing's absolutely terrified. I don't think seeing Twilight all worked up helped the situation any. Rainbow's not really keen on the idea of proper healthcare either."

Applejack nodded slowly as she opened the door to the office. "Well, let's just hope they settle on down before too long."

Doctor Stable chucked as they entered. "Back again, Applejack?" He asked before his gaze landed on Rarity. "Ah, Ms. Rarity, correct?"

"Yes, doctor." Rarity said quietly, her eyes darting around the office nervously.

Doctor Stable smiled. "My name's Doctor Stable. Could you please come stand over here? You can stand on her other side if you'd like, Applejack." Both ponies headed over to where he was standing. Applejack couldn't help but noticed that Rarity still looked pretty nervous.

"Hey, Rarity." Applejack said, causing Rarity to look over. "It's nothin' to be afraid of. Maybe try visualizin' your… erm… dresses! Yeh, try thinkin' of a dress yer tryin' tah plan out. That oughta calm y'down."

Rarity looked thoughtful for a moment, then her expression glazed over in a look that Applejack knew she only used when she was in "designing mode". "Yes… yes, oh, there is this one I've been working on…" Rarity said, staring into space. "I'm using only the most beautiful of diamonds… oh, it'll be simply _dazzling_…"

"Alright, ma'am." Doctor Stable said as he magically sanitized one side of her neck. "I'll be giving you the standard three yearly shots; tetanus, influenza, and equine encephalomyelitis. The first two will go on opposite sides at the base of your neck, and the last will go in your flank… er… miss? Are you listening?"

Rarity shook her head slightly and glanced around. "W-what? O-oh, yes, of course I was listening. Go ahead then; I'm ready."

Rarity took the first two shots well, but froze when she spotted the needle hovering magically above her flank. "…What do you think you're doing?" She asked, backing away. "Get that thing away from my rear end!"

Doctor Stable hesitated as he tried to get the needle back into position. "Ma'am, the last needle goes in your flank - "

"Honestly, this is just insulting!" Rarity said as she again moved away. "Do you not see that I have a white coat? My neck is one thing, but I am _not _allowing you to make a mark on my flank! _Especially_ so close to my cutie mark!"

"Rarity, just stay still! You won't even be able tah see it!" Applejack tried to reason, but by this point Doctor Stable was practically herding her around the room with the needle. Rarity screamed in terror as she tried desperately to get away.

"Ma'am, please settle down!" Dr. Stable requested with a wide-eyed expression as he made the needle hesitate in mid-air.

"NEVER, YOU OUTLANDISH BEAST!" Rarity had taken a defensive stance, and Applejack could practically see the steam coming out of her nose every time she exhaled.

Applejack groaned. "Rarity, Ah promise you'll be okay. Now, quit with the drama an' git on with it!"

Rarity turned her attention to Applejack. "Oh, of course I wouldn't expect _you _of all ponies to understand! Why, I'll have you know that I had the most beautiful scarf ready to hide any temporary marks from this little doctor's appointment, but honestly, now they're expecting me to cover my cutie mark as well?" Applejack tried to ignore Doctor Stable as he quietly hovered the needle over Rarity's flank. Instead, she nodded readily at Rarity to show that she was listening. "This is just ridiculous! I simply cannot think of any casual attire that I could create in order to – OUCH!" Doctor Stable swiftly administered the vaccine and then backed carefully away as Rarity burned with rage. "HOW DARE YOU… YOU…" Rarity took a few moments to collect herself before she burst into an ugly set of tears and raced out of the office.

"Well… that could have gone better." Doctor Stable sighed as he discarded the needle.

Applejack stared at the exit. "You can say that again…" Applejack agreed as she looked back to the doctor. "So… just t'be clear… it's alright if you vaccinate them without their consent? Ah mean, they weren't exactly compliant."

Doctor Stable looked over, surprised. "Consent is required before I do anything. After that, I'm legally required to administer the vaccines. It doesn't always happen, but I try my best." He smiled. "I was informed that we received consent from all but one of you six before you came here today…"

"Fluttershy." Applejack realized. "Well, that's not gonna be easy Doc. She didn't even know we were comin' here in the first place."

Doctor Stable sighed. "Well, let's get on with the other two, then. Can you go ask one of them to - "

"HIYA!" Pinkie Pie bounced eagerly into the office and happily glanced around. "Do you have candy in here too? They ran out at the front desk." She frowned.

Doctor Stable hesitated. "Erm, I keep a bit around for foals, but - "

"Aww, c'mon doc! I'm sure nopony will mind if you give me some too!" Pinkie Pie gave him her best smile.

The doctor sighed. "Okay, after I administer the vaccinations, you can have a piece of candy." He gestured to a small jar that contained a few bits of hard candy.

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

Doctor Stable glanced at Applejack as Pinkie went to inspect the jar. "Applejack, would you mind staying here for a few more moments? I have to admit, I'm a bit worried after how the other two of your friends reacted, and you've been a big help so far."

Applejack nodded. "Ya got it, Doc. Ah'll stick with ya 'til all of mah friends are done." Applejack knew that Pinkie wasn't going to appreciate the shots very much, but this time she was prepared.

Pinkie Pie turned around, a huge grin on her face. "So, Applejack, are you here to get your vaccinations too? We could get them together!"

Applejack chuckled. "Already done, Pinks, but Ah think Ah'll stay here with ya. Ah was just here with Twilight and Rarity…"

"Oh." Pinkie Pie tipped her head. "Yeah, they weren't very happy. I tried to cheer them up, but I don't think they were so much sad as they were really really mad at Doctor Stable."

Doctor Stable cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "Erm, yes, anyhow, could you come stand over here, Ms. Pie?"

Pinkie Pie happily zipped to the doctor's side. "Sure thing! And you don't have to be all formal with me, Doc; just call me Pinkie!"

"Okay, Pinkie…" Doctor Stable began readying his equipment. "So, I will be administering - "

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Pinkie Pie said before giving a huge yawn. "Three needles, two in the neck, one in the flank. I gotcha. Can we get this over with? I'm starting to get reeaaaally hungry." As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly. "See!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "My belly needs some candy, so let's get this show on the road!"

Applejack and Doctor Stable shared a worried look. "Erm, alright ma'am…" Doctor Stable sanitized one side of Pinkie's neck, then swiftly administered the first vaccine.

Pinkie was looking in the other direction, still with a huge grin on her face. She didn't seem to notice the vaccination. Carefully, Doctor Stable administered the second with the same result.

Finally, Pinkie's rump glowed even pinker for a few moments before the final shot was delivered. Instantly, Pinkie gave a sharp cry and leap into the air. Applejack and Doctor Stable instinctively made moves to try to calm her before realizing that Pinkie wasn't yelling out in pain, but in elation. "YAY!" Pinkie finished as she landed back on the ground and hopped towards the candy jar. "Thanks Doc! How much of this am I allowed to have?"

"Oh… as much as you'd like, I guess." Doctor Stable answered in a rather surprised tone. Pinkie beamed and grabbed the entire jar before skipping out the door. "Oh, be sure to send another pony in while you're out there, Pinkie!"

"Mmhmm!" Pinkie's voice agreed from the hallway, her mouth clearly preoccupied with candy.

"Huh…" Applejack mused. "Of all ponies… well, Ah guess that's good." She smiled. "Now it's just RD… And Fluttershy, hopefully."

Doctor Stable nodded. "If I may ask… are the rest of your friends fairly agreeable? We are running a bit behind, and I have other patients I need to look after as well."

Applejack chuckled. "Ah understand, Doc. Well, Rainbow Dash talks big, but trust me when Ah say she'll be shakin' like a foal in winter once we get her in here. She hates other ponies touching her, 'specially with anything pointy. Doesn't trust easily, y'see?"

"Hm, wonderful." Doctor Stable held up a document and squinted at it through his glasses. "Yes, I remember her. Nervous pegasi are not the easiest of patients, I must say."

Applejack laughed. "Don't worry Doc; Ah'll rub it in her face a bit and that should make her comply. She's mighty competitive."

"And your other friend?" Doctor Stable asked, looking nervous.

"Fluttershy? Oh, she's a real sweetheart. You'll never meet a kinder pony in this whole dang town." Doctor Stable looked relieved for a moment. "Oh, but she's terrified of just 'bout everything. Especially needles, Ah reckon." Applejack continued, causing the doctor's face to fall.

"I… see." Doctor Stable sighed. "You know, you six are a pretty… erm, unique group of friends."

"Yeh, we get that a lot." Applejack glanced over at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "Hmm, it's takin' them a pretty long time…" Applejack commented.

"Well, judging by how you've described them, I'm not surprised." Doctor Stable said. He was making himself busy by sorting the needles and files for his next two patients.

Visions of her two winged friends flying across Equestria to escape the perils of their yearly shots crowded into Applejack's mind. "…Ah think Ah'll go see what's goin' on."

Doctor Stable nodded. "I'll just be getting set up." He fiddled with his glasses and looked up at Applejack. "Good luck."

Applejack sighed. "Thanks. Celestia knows Ah'll need it."


End file.
